


生日惊喜

by springLouis



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: M/M, 十年炮, 山鲛, 幼年鲛
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-05
Updated: 2019-05-05
Packaged: 2020-02-26 13:53:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18718384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/springLouis/pseuds/springLouis





	生日惊喜

三月尚未过掉一半，山本武已经觉得快把整年份的惊吓额都透支完了。

 

“抱歉，但再问一次。”山本措词谨慎，“真的没有，也不会有其它问题了是么？”他的语气依然是惯常的温和，下巴线条却紧绷着，专注的目光也异常严肃。

“你问过一百，不，一百零一次了。”Dr.夏马尔忍无可忍似地挥着手，不耐烦地回答：“是。就目前的检测结果而言并没有其它问题，身体各项指标也都很正常，没有受到任何伤害。”

“喂！”

再次得到肯定答案后山本似乎终于放松了些，他朝被烦透了的医师露出一个歉意而感激的笑，“谢谢，麻烦你了。”

“喂喂！！”

“那现在没问题了。”一旁的路斯利亚托腮微笑，兰花指轻拍山本的肩膀，“小武也不用再担心啦，你刚才那个脸色哟。”

“喂喂喂！！！”

“刚才有点太着急了。”山本说，不好意思地抓了下头发，“还要谢谢你给我打电话，我……”

“呯！”椅子翻倒地发出沉闷的一声。随后便是响亮清脆怒气冲冲地童音：“滚他妈的一群混蛋！老子这特么叫没问题吗？！！！”

是的，没错——清脆，响亮，童音。

山本抚额，路斯推推墨镜，夏马尔意味不明的扬了扬眉，三人低头一同看向踢倒椅子并借势利落跃上桌子，姿态帅气但依然需要仰着脑袋才能气势汹汹怒视众人的……银发幼童。

“……Squalo……”山本撑着脸，声音接近叹气。

 

二十分钟前接到电话时，山本差不多又体验了一回心跳快要停止的感觉。路斯利亚在电话中的犹豫支吾让他有极其不好的预感，冲去医疗部的路上山本至少揣测了六七种可能会见到的最坏情况，并做好了与之应对的心理建设与反应态度。但显然地，所有他料想担忧的画面中都并不包含出现在眼前的这一种。

“呃……”山本张了张嘴，发出一个毫无意义的音节。然后他咽了下口水，拉回飞上天的理智，找到自己最正常的声音，小心翼翼地唤了声：

“……Squalo？”

“……喂混蛋小鬼你这他妈什么表情？妈的没见过老子啊？！！”一身合适的小西装和短裤，约莫六岁左右的小男孩抱着胳膊怒吼。毛绒绒的银色短发张牙舞爪翘成一片，肉乎乎的包子脸雪白粉嫩，即使满脸阴郁也能称得上一句漂亮……可爱。而若不是那冷灰瞳眸里的光芒太过熟悉，山本绝不会想到这样一双圆圆的大眼睛会被日后的岁月雕琢成那样狭长锋锐的形状——时光真是太不可思议了。

“呃，我的确是没有见过这样的你啊……Squalo。”四目相对，满头雾水的青年对银发幼鲛露出一个不知是无奈还是惊讶地微笑。然后他转眼望向捧着脸笑眯眯的路斯利亚，“所以……能给我个前情提要么？？？”

 

前情提要很简单：任务最后扫尾时出了点小意外，某人一时大意不幸中招。类似于十年炮那样的武器。唯一的问题是——换回去的似乎只有身体。

 

真是太不科学了。当然现在也不是讨论科学性的时候。医疗部的人员替幼鲛做了最精密的检查，结果是这具幼小的身体毫无问题，而内在的成年人格也完全正常——如果不把火冒三仗当作不正常的话。

 

“可能是那边的技术不够成熟。”夏马尔猜测，“按常规来看，过几天说不定就恢复了。”他不太负责任地说，一脸了无生趣，“反正也没问题了，你们这些男人和人妖到底什么时候才能离开我的办公室？”

 

哦好吧，这是目前急需解决的另一个问题。

 

山本歪歪头，好脾气地说，“Squalo？”

幼鲛别过脸，完全不理他。

路斯的目光隔着墨镜在俩人之间打了个转，最后落到显然在闹别扭的幼鲛身上，不太理解地说：“啊呀Squ你为什么不肯跟小武回去呢？Boss不是给你假期了么？而且就算你现在回总部最多也只是和贝尔打打架嘛。”

幼鲛立即丢了一个忿恨的眼神过去，“混蛋早让你别告诉这小鬼！！”

被六岁的小鬼称为小鬼的青年直接无视掉这个不合理的称呼，山本用平常地语气说：“今天本来就说好来我这边的吧？”他瞥了眼腕表，“时间刚好，我也没其它事情了。所以一起回去，可以么？”

幼鲛抿着唇，隔了好久终于勉为其难地嗯了一声。

山本的嘴角微微翘了下。他走上前，才想伸手，幼鲛却已经飞快地跳下了桌子，并警惕地往后退了几步。“喂喂你想干什么？！”

山本先是不解地扬眉，不过他很快在那双如临大敌般的灰眸里猜到原因。山本轻咳一声掩饰掉差点要冒出来的笑意，想了想，认真地说：“按你……现在的速度，从医疗部到停车库，就算走VIP通道也要花不少时间，而一路上难免会遇到其它人员。”他顿了顿，瞥一眼沉着脸的幼鲛，继续若无其事地说：“当然你也可以留在医疗部。”他眯眼露出一个笃定的笑，“我想那些护士小姐们肯定非常乐意照顾你的。”

一说起这个，幼鲛身体内的属于剑帝的所有警觉瞬间全部狂响起来。能在黑手党内当护士的姑娘们大多胆色过人，方才做检查时对着幼童外形的剑帝先生上下其手可是一点都不含糊。

“所以我觉得我们还是用最快的方法回去比较好。”山本依然保持着那种泰然自若的微笑，他半蹲下来，朝小脸上阴云密布的幼鲛张开手臂，“是不是呢，Squalo？”

在僵持了大约一分钟后，幼鲛终于不情不愿地走过去搂住青年的脖子，任山本将自己抱了起来。

抱住那个小小身躯的时候，山本忍不住在心里叹了今天的第五十次气。其实对着这样子的你，我也很为难的好么，师父大人。他这么想着。一边小心地控制着手臂的力度。

我可不是什么恋童癖啊！！！

 

总之努力说服自己绝对不是一个变态的雨守抱着自家一言不发的师父大人疾步赶往车库取车走人，至于会不会再引起一次关于私生子的流言实在不是他现在所关心的问题。幼鲛一直沉默着，小脸皱成一团，眼中压抑着燥郁的火焰。而无论是什么年龄，山本都不愿意看到这个人露出那样无力又无精打采的样子。

于是，在发动车子前，山本想了想问道：“愿意陪我去买点东西么？牛奶，果酱之类的。”

“你准备把老子当玩具抱着然后逛超市？”某人语气不善，耿耿于怀。

“要是人不多，我可以牵着你的手。”山本说，他侧头看着生气脸的幼鲛，故意打趣，“想想你以前可是当着那么多人的面把我揍昏了扛走的，当时我都十四岁了。”

幼鲛的神情稍微缓和了点，他斜斜瞥了山本一眼——因为变小而影响到视角的关系，从这个角度望去，青年硬朗的下颌骨线特别清晰优美，而那道小小的伤痕更像是迷人线条上一个性感而危险的音符。幼鲛别过脸，哼了一声，“你那时可没现在那么讨人厌！”

“你真是太伤我的心了，师父大人。”在山本半心半意的叹气声中，车子驶离地库。

 

结果小小的鲨鱼先生还是被他的好徒弟抱着逛了大卖场。

周末的大卖场里摩肩接踵，被人潮碰了几次的幼鲛简直快要进入战斗状态了。最后还是山本一手推着购物车一手直接将快炸毛的幼鲛抱了起来，并在对方发飙前诚恳道歉，“对不起，早知道那么多人就不让你一起来了。”

青年身上熟悉的清爽气息仿佛天生有安抚的作用，而那个甜蜜傻气的笑容也让人失去生气的欲望。幼鲛瞪了他几秒钟，将鼓成包子的小脸别到一边，“买完东西就走，动作快点，别给老子磨蹭。”

山本轻笑，“遵命，我的师父大人。”

嗯他很好的忍住了往那张脸蛋上亲一口的欲望，所以他绝对不是变态。不是。

 

在他们往推车里堆满各种面包牛奶果酱糖果生鲜和速冻食品的这段时间中，一直紧崩着的幼鲛终于稍微放松了一些。他坐在山本的手臂上，一手自然地勾着他的脖子，目光时不时瞟过青年的侧脸——饱满的额头，刀刻般地眉骨，曾经圆润而后被时光描绘得修长却依然适合微笑的眼睛轮廓，高挺的鼻梁，总爱轻轻翘起的唇角……幼鲛倏地调开视线，有点迷糊地想，当年那个少年到底是在什么时候变成现在这个样子的？！

“怎么了？”仿佛感到什么似的，山本转过脸来，“……很热？”

幼鲛只觉得耳尖发烫，他飞快地点了下头，催促说：“喂喂你快点。”

山本看了他一眼，忽然笑起来。

“喂笑个屁啊！！”幼鲛眯起圆圆的眼睛。

山本抿抿嘴，“哦只是想起曾经某人逛超市的样子。”他装模作样地拖长音调，“只是拜托他去拿个麦片而已，结果却对着整面货架发呆。”

“废话那些东西长得一模一样，老子怎么知道哪个是哪个？！有什么鬼区别啊？！！”

“对对对。一模一样。”山本回答。笑意将他的目光晕成一片蜜糖色地温柔。

我的师父大人啊能一眼看破最复杂的剑式，却分不清麦片牌子的不同。简直可爱。

幼鲛对着徒弟那个意味深长到可恶的笑容磨牙，而更加让他不爽的是，结帐时那个收银居然对山本说不要给小孩子吃那么多糖，妈的混蛋！明明山本武才是那个偏爱甜食的人好吗！！！

快要气死了的幼鲛先生狠狠一口咬在徒弟的耳朵上，然后在那个小混蛋吃痛的表情中露出一个标准鲨鱼笑。

 

离开超市后，他们去了平时经常去的餐厅。

“不不，今天绝不能点含酒精的饮料。黑咖啡也不行。”山本坚定的否绝。而作为报复，幼鲛不停抢走山本盘子里的食物，然后再把自己讨厌胡萝卜全部丢给他。好脾气的青年一边照单全收一边伸手过去擦拭沾到幼鲛唇角的番茄酱。

是临近窗边的座位，悄悄铺开的夜色与渐渐燃起的灯光在身边交织成暧昧模糊的一片。幼鲛抬眼打量对面的青年，然后在对方一如即往的温和笑意中咬着叉子调开眼神。

多么奇怪，积淤于一天的焦燥就在不知不觉中渐渐平复了。

 

等两人回到家时天已经全黑了。而直到洗完澡后山本才意识到好像还有个挺严重的问题。

“呃……”他看着穿着过大睡衣的幼鲛，犹豫着说，“要不，我去睡沙发吧……”

对此，幼鲛只是直接丢了个你傻啊的白眼过去。他不耐烦地伸手拉人，说：“滚上来，老子相信你不是恋童癖。”

“在你之前我还相信自己只喜欢女孩子呢。”山本小声嘀咕，不过他还是爬上了床。幼鲛自然地往他怀里贴近过来，山本伸过手臂如平时那样轻巧地揽住他，下巴搁在那头桀骜不驯的短发上微微蹭着。

两人都沉默下来。良久之后，幼鲛的声音从山本怀里传出来，有点闷，“妈的老子只是有点不习惯。”

——不习惯完好的左手，不习惯没有伤痕的身体，不习惯这种毫无用处的脆弱与稚嫩，仿佛否定了他曾经拼死努力过的一切。他抿紧了唇，没法把那些不安说出来。

不过山本似乎完全能理解他的意思。青年的手指轻柔地抚摸着他的头发，平缓宁静的声音轻轻传来：“没什么的。哪怕重来一次，你还是会成为你想成为的人的。”坚定如你，即使重新开始也一定会成为最棒的！ 

幼鲛搭在山本腰间的手臂稍微用力搂紧些。隔了一会儿，他用鼻子哼了声，“啧重来就重来，当年老子都没担心过。难得现在还会怕？！”

看，这才是你会有说的话嘛。山本轻轻拍了拍幼鲛的背，温柔的笑声如倾泻的雨水，将相拥的两人包裹起来。

“喂笑个屁啊！混蛋小鬼你很开心吗？！！”

“没，绝对没有。”山本撇清，顿了下，又坦白说：“好吧。就一点点。”他轻嗅着幼鲛发间清爽的洗发水味，轻声笑，“毕竟我从来没见过这样的你啊。嗯，我是说……你童年的时光，成长的经历，那些我不知道的过去。如果这一次我可以陪在你身边，和你一起参与，似乎也是一件非常美妙的事情。”他终于没忍住，在幼鲛的额头上亲吻了一下。“真的很想知道，在我认识你以前的你是什么样子的呢，Squalo。”

怀里的幼鲛难得地安静着，过了良久，山本感到自己的腰上被重重掐了一把。

“那种事情有什么好知道的。”幼鲛闷声说，“不准想了。睡觉。”

“是是，师父大人。”山本笑着亲了亲幼鲛的头顶，“晚安，Squalo。”

 

——你的从前我已经无法参与，那么，是不是可以让我倍伴你走过整个未来？！

——我的，我深爱着的，师父大人。

 

END

* 麦片梗来自《拆弹部队》

 

彩蛋1

 

银鲛是在亲吻中醒来的。  
“喂混蛋你是变态么？！”他含糊地说。随后听到山本轻快的笑声，“才不是变态呢。Squalo你已经恢复了。”  
鲛眨眨眼，这才开始清醒过来。他抬了下左臂，断腕上扎着的绷带熟悉醒目。鲛咕哝了声妈的终于回来了。  
山本笑笑，“早安。”他说，凑过去握住他的左腕放到唇边亲吻，“生日快乐，Squalo。”  
“……哦，知道了。”银鲛干巴巴的回答。然后毫不意外地听到山本笑得快要喘不过气来了。  
“Squalo你啊……”山本的吻落到鲛的眼睛上，轻舔了下他的睫毛。  
湿漉漉的感觉又烦又痒，鲛索性半阖着眼，任山本慢慢亲到唇角，纠缠舔吮，终于变成一个又深又长的湿吻。  
“嗯果然还是大人样子的Squalo比较好！”山本轻咬着鲛的锁骨，满足地说。“对了，既然变回来了，那就可以收礼物了。”他猛得翻身将银鲛压到身下，开开心心地去解衣扣。  
“等等，什么？！”被吻得迷迷糊糊的鲛有点反应不过来，一脸懵掉地瞪着位于上方的青年，“喂！！什么？礼物？！！”  
“我啊。”山本一把扯掉睡衣，在微熹的晨光下展露出漂亮坚实的肌肉。他俯身再次吻住银鲛有着锐利唇线却柔软得要命的嘴唇，模糊不清地说：“收礼物了哦，师父大人。”  
“……山本武你他妈给老子要点脸！！！！！”

 

彩蛋2

 

“好啦，别生气了嘛Squalo。对不起对不起。都是我不好。”山本一边比划着道歉的动作一边将怒气冲冲不肯理人的银鲛扯到餐桌旁坐下，“真的有礼物给你。”他将盛着蛋糕的碟子推过去。“试试。”  
银鲛瞥了眼面前提拉米苏，兴趣缺缺，“啧老子又不是你，喜欢这种这种东西。”  
“先试试嘛。”山本曲起手肘搁在桌上，整个人伏在上面，偏着头用闪闪发亮的puppy eyes作为攻击。  
鲨鱼被他瞧得心烦，哼了声，拿起叉子尝了一口。  
“咦？”熟悉的味道在味蕾上绽开，鲛有点惊讶的挑起眉，“这个味道是……”  
山本点头，得意地笑，“就是那家店。是不是一模一样？”  
那是他们某次去罗马时偶然路过的店，最拿手的甜点就是提拉米苏。据说比有名的POMPI更出色。那也是不太喜欢甜食的Squalo唯一称赞过的甜点了。  
“所以，你把人家的甜点师绑架过来了？”歪了下头，银鲛给出了一个非常符合黑手党逻辑的答案。  
“不。”山本差点没咬到自己的舌头，“当然不是！”他忍住了翻白眼的冲动，“前几个礼拜你不是一直出任务嘛，我正好也没什么事情，就去那家店学了一下。可是拜托了人家好久的。”他看着鲛微笑，“不过毕竟是你难得说过喜欢的，以后我自己就可以做给你吃了。”  
银鲛咬着叉子，他记得自己只是随意地说过那么一次而己。他抿着唇，在山本漾成蜂蜜可可一般的目光里，哼道：“教你正经东西时怎么没这么听话？！”又说，“妈的现在彭格列都闲到这种程度了？堂堂雨守居然跑去学这个？！”  
“……Squalo。”  
“？”  
你在脸红。山本心想。然后他笑得愈发明亮起来，“但我学得可好了，不是么？”  
银鲛板着脸瞪着那个笑容五秒钟，猛然倾身过去拽住山本的衣领，“以后，不准跟别人学莫明其妙的东西。”他用力咬着山本的嘴唇，蛮不讲理地说：“只有老子才能当你的师父，明白了吗小鬼？！！”  
这一次，山本真得笑出声来了。  
“当然。没问题。师父大人。”

 

彩蛋3

 

山本一抬手，利落地接过朝他飞来的东西。“诶？什么？”他疑惑地看着手里的本子。非常薄的一本……相册？  
他转身去看乱丢东西的人，“Squalo？”  
银鲛别过头不理人，但山本总觉得他的耳廓上有点轻微的红。  
山本翻开相册，然后一下子扬起了眉毛。“哇哦！！”他惊叹了声，又快速往后翻了几页，“天啊，这真是……”他无法克制住从心底涌上来的柔软而欢快地笑意。“这简直太棒了！！”他走过去将假装在看风景的人拉进自己怀里，贴着银鲛的耳朵低声说，“谢谢。我真是高兴到不知该说什么了，Squalo。”  
被抱个满怀的鲛不太乐意地哼哼。他将脸埋进山本颈窝里，散落的长发遮掉了眼角那快要烧起来似地潮红。  
真是蠢死了，念念不忘想知道过往时光的混蛋小鬼！  
真是蠢死了，为了那个小鬼特递跑回自家老宅翻找了半天相片的傻透了的自己。  
都他妈蠢透了！！！

END


End file.
